Crazy enough
by reapersama101
Summary: Darcy Nickel is just any average School escapee who got parents and a family. Then she meets the Flock, including Iggy. Things start out good then go south when the School gets involved. Read me!


**Hi! I just want to thank everyone who reviewed on all of my other stories and I was also kind of inspired beyond inspiration by White Wing Alchemist! But that doesn't mean that I own MR in any way. And yes, I do believe that Iggy is a GOD! But I didn't create him. **

**CHAPTER ONE: Desires….**

"Ugh, school has got to be a torture chamber but with windows!" Desiree groaned in the midst of biology. I rolled my eyes as I tipped my protective goggles higher up on my nose. "I should've tightened them before I started." I mumbled to myself. "No, we should've climbed out of said windows to escape said TORTURE CHAMBER!" Desiree cried out dramatically, bringing attention to her. She didn't mind though. She never did. Let me introduce myself; I'm Darcy Nickel and I go to Jefferson High School in Niagara, Michigan (AN: Yes, I did make that up.) and I'm only a freshman but still! I am such a genius I've been offered so many times to be moved up a grade then more to go to COLLEGE! But that's out of the question of the matter. I rolled my eyes at my best friend/lab partner's dramatics then went back to mixing the chemicals. Truthfully all I wanted in the world was to make this explode. But that was counted as wrong and illegal. My long white lab coat hung limply off of my slim petite figure and my short copper brown hair was pulled into stubby pigtails though that didn't stop my bangs from falling into my face, completely covering my right eye.

"Say, did you hear about the new kids?" Desiree asked, changing the subject completely. My deep hazel eyes flickered to my best friend and then rolled. "What new kids, Dez?" I asked absently as I shook a test tube lightly to mix the chemicals I had just put in it. "There are two families coming into the school from travelling all over the country. All adopted of course. There are the Rides and the Smiths." She informed me. "Mm-hmm," I hummed absently as I turned to my second test tube, preparing to mix them in the beaker. "I heard they're all, like, flipping super models!" Desiree said. "Okay, so there's Max, Angela, and Monique Ride then there are Nick, Jeff and Zephyr Smith. But Angela and Zephyr are in the younger side of the school." Desiree said. Our school was connected with our elementary so we could all look out for each other. "From my source I heard Jeff was blind but eerily beautiful." Desiree said and sighed dreamily. "This is why I'm getting you with him!" She squealed. I nearly dropped the test tubes so I had to scramble to keep them from dropping.

"Oh, come on, Darcy; you haven't had a boyfriend since like ever!" Desiree cried out, trying to pull me into her miserable little scheme. "No," I said to her. "But come on; you're going to end up an old maid!" She groaned in mental agony. "Did you know that only about 1.5 percent of high school sweethearts actually end up working together?" I questioned as I stuck my pen into my mouth to take off the cap. I wrote down my observations as I finally mixed the two concoctions together. The blue and the red mixed, creating an eerie violet lilac. A soft green smoke filed out of the beaker and lifted to the ceiling. "That's completely and utterly disgusting!" Desiree said, plugging her nose and making her voice sound nasal. "Not after the final ingredient." I said through my pen cap. I had to admit; the odor was foul. "So, when are the new students coming to school?" I questioned because Desiree looked like she was going to pass out because she wasn't breathing. "Tomorrow morning." She answered cheerfully. "I'm not agreeing to the plan, Dez." I informed her as I added the final ingredient, a piece of cinnamon. The odor turned from foul to beautifully sweet in an instant and the class let out a collected sigh of relief. "You are amazing, you know that?" Desiree said as she inhaled deeply. I rolled my eyes as I took my paper up to the teacher's desk.

After I returned Desiree and I returned to our chattering. "So, what type of guy do you like?" Desiree purred dreamily. I rolled my eyes. "Smart, eligible, has to be pyrotechnic type and very sensible." I said as I began to take the beaker to a vial so I could fill the new perfume into take-home bottles. "I want one, definitely," She said absently as she thought. "Well, I heard he's rough around the edges but he's definitely a guy. There, he fits your description perfectly!" Desiree cried out, clapping her hands excitedly. Then it struck me; she never listened. I sighed in defeat as I handed out the take-home vials to the girls who wanted them. I finished off with the final two, one for Desiree and one for me. "Are you going to actually use this?" She purred, holding up the vial she held. "Nope; I just thought it fair that I got a piece of my own achievement," I said, making her face fall in disappointment. "But if someone wants it then they can have it." I said as I sat back down at my table.

I didn't mind doing Desiree's work for her. She just wasn't that brilliant at academic regions but rather her expertise was placed into the social pyramid. The bell finally rang and I grabbed my backpack, preparing to leave. "Did you know that these kids have TRAVELLED all around AMERICA?" Desiree screamed in my ear, making me stagger. "Jesus, Dez; shut up," I said as I exited the room, leaving my lab coat and protective goggles behind. I pulled my hair out of the pigtails to reveal the spiky edges of them that fanned all around my face. "I have to get home." I said as I arrived at my locker. Desiree leaned against the locker beside me and completely ignored the annoyed glare from the guy whose locker it was. "They travelled which means he's probably seen girls from California to Florida then New York to Washington." She said. "Not technically if he's blind." I said. "I meant in a social way, idiot." She said, flicking me in the forehead. I grumbled and rubbed the spot where she flicked while I pulled out my homework and began to head out to the courtyard.

"That doesn't technically mean anything," I said as Desiree followed and I led the way across the courtyard to the street that led to my house. I was placing my books in my backpack while we were walking. "It so DOES! A guy with that much experience has got to be great." Desiree said. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, first) yuck! And second) I don't want a guy that's great. I want a guy that's sensible, logical and exciting." I said. Okay, so here's what Desiree heard; hot, hot and exciting. "Well, exciting we can do! He has got to be the adventurous type." She cried out as we rounded the corner to my house. I looked up at the house only to spot a white van across the street from my house. The side of it said Itex Energy. "Desiree, leave me alone. I need to talk to my parents about something important." I said to her. Desiree rolled her eyes and turned around, waving at me all the while. "And you will agree sooner or later." She called to me. I rolled my eyes again and sighed before dropping my backpack behind the garden variety tree that stood on the corner. I began to stretch when I saw them bringing out my parents. Yeah, no one notices the big wolf-like guys that are trying to kidnap my parents! I rolled my eyes at the oblivious neighbors and ran forward. The Eraser saw me but was too late so I ended up tackling him in his stomach. Here's the deal; my parents used to be Itex Whitecoats and therefore adopted me, one of the subjects; subject 13. I whipped my fist back and punched the Eraser in the face so hard it knocked him out cold practically before it made contact. The Eraser's little partner saw this and rushed towards me but I kicked my foot out, sweeping him off his feet.

"Damn Erasers; why can't you just stay in your cages like good dogs?" I hissed at him as I kicked him in the gut. These guys were weaker than most Erasers so it made me wonder; where were all the rest? "Did you see any other ones?" I asked my parents who both shook their heads. Tell me this, reader; why would Itex only send two completely weak Erasers to me, a completely highly trained subject with the martial skills of any professional ninja?

It wasn't answered at all as I dragged the Erasers to their own vans, their now-human forms limp in unconsciousness. I tied them up and dug the keys in the ignition. I grabbed a brick nearby and stuck it on the pedal once it was in the middle of the street. It was too funny to see things go BOOM! "Just wait for the explosion," I whispered to the Erasers.

"Class, please welcome Jeff and Nick Smith with open arms." Our too-energetic English teacher said, emphasizing it with open arms, pulling into a self-hug. "Open arms, kiddies, open arms!" Desiree mocked as she repeated the movement Mrs. Carolyn just did. I snorted, rolling my eyes. My soft brown wings were tucked tightly against my back, tighter than usual thanks to yesterday's surprise visit. I was warier now and on my toes. "Please, kids, call me Carolyn." Mrs. Carolyn said to the new students. "Please, take those free seats over by Desiree and Darcy until we arrange the seats." She said, pointing to the two open seats in front of Desiree and me. "I guess that we're going to have new neighbors." Desiree said, smirking smugly. "Yay," I grumbled glumly. She got her way; again! "Don't get too smug, it doesn't mean anything." I said and listened to the footsteps of Jeff and Nick as they approached, just to get a sense so that if I'm ever in a dark corner all alone and on my toes then I'll be able to recognize their footsteps.

The footsteps were odd; they were lighter than a human's, indicating light-weight and an odd ruffle was emanated from their backs indicating….feathers? Damn; could they be from Itex, coming to get me? Damn it, I knew those Erasers weren't the only ones! "What's wrong, Darcy? You look pale." Desiree said to me. I blinked at her and shook my head. "It's nothing," I said. I glared at the chalkboard in front of Nick, who was in front of me. I was trying not to focus on his movements too much, trying not to take note of every shift in movement he made. But that wasn't working so I finally gave up. Every shift that he made was probably due to the uncomfortable sense of feeling you get when your wings are pulled in taut. He tried keeping his back off of the chair so that it wouldn't bug his wings. The dark color from his shirt was no doubt to blend in with the dark color of his wings and the shade indicated his wings were black, maybe black-blue. Jeff was another thing altogether; his shirt was white indicating he really didn't care or it could be that white held an intimate feeling to him such as purity or brightness.

The color peeked out slightly under his shirt however no human eye could detect the change in shades. I concluded that his wings were a golden tan-like color, maybe a shade or two above his strawberry blond hair. I smiled slightly, blushing a bit and leaned back against my seat to eradicate any suspicion that might've occurred in their minds about me. I was used to the feeling so much that it had become a sense of familiarity and welcoming. I closed my eyes, leaning my head back and only listening to their movements now. They were very uncomfortable whereas Itex soldiers would've been trained to be comfortable and familiar with situations such as these for undercover possibilities so I concluded that they are not with Itex, however they were not to be completely trusted. They would have to approach me in order to be trusted.

"Darcy, Desiree's here!" Mom called up to me. "Tell her to come on up!" I called back to my mom absently as I configured the wires on the small black box. My magnifying glasses were placed meticulously on my eyes as I focused on what I was doing. I was wearing my black tank top along with a pair of khaki cargo pants with the drawstring in the front pulled so much that the cloth wrinkled around the waistline. My feet were bare and I knew this was dangerous, exposing so much skin when this little bomb could explode at any second now however I didn't really care. It would be a small explosion. I mean, just imagine dropping a lasagna box with warm lasagna. However, if someone ate this then they could hardly kiss their ass goodbye.

"What…are you doing?" Desiree said concernedly. I looked up at her and smirked. "Just a small explosion, it won't hurt anyone." I said with a shrug. "Unless you ate it, of course," I said with another shrug. "Then your inner organs would be KFC from the inside out." I said. Desiree's eyes widened in concern. "Oh, please; you've seen me at work before. You could hardly call me careless. At least not careless enough to stick this in your food. That'd be a pretty horrible hiding place." I said. "Well, it would have horrible outcomes at least. Unless it was someone you really didn't like." I said hazily. Desiree rolled her eyes. "You know I love you, right?" She said exasperatedly as she sat down on my bed, more relaxed now. "I know; it's quite impossible not to." I said as I went back to work. "So, what'd you think about Nick and Jeff?" Desiree asked. No, she did not know about my wings or heightened senses and she never will; she just thought I was pretty good at personifying people. I shrugged hesitantly. "They're alright. A bit fidgety but alright." I said as I picked up the heated prick and began to tap lightly on the wires, slowly welding them together. This bomb was going to be special. "Now, what on Earth makes you think they're fidgety? They were practically statues." Desiree said as I whirled around in my swivel desk chair to pick up another instrument on my bed beside Desiree. "The movements were indiscreet however I noticed them. I think they got a skin disease or something." I lied perfectly as I turned back to my small bomb.

The movements were very indiscreet however the skin disease was a little feathery. I inserted a small Rubik cube thingy sized ice pack into the bomb, the liquid inside sloshing noisily as I began to glue it on the side, well away from the wires. Anyone near this would be poisoned by the gasified liquid of the ice pack. Okay, put your index finger to your thumb and that's about how big this ice pack is. It came in one of those ice-tray parody thingies. So, this small explosion could be very deadly to anyone in the same room as it. "Will that kill me if it goes off?" Desiree questioned. "In a slow, painful death," I answered with a nod. "Oops," I said. "What?" She cried out and I snorted. "Just joking," I said and closed the lid on the box. The red numbers were faded into four deep eights. If I pressed the button on the remote then it would activate into either a timer bomb or a remote-activated, depending on what I chose. The small box looked like only an automatic guitar tuner. I set the small wallet-sized super-slim remote next to it and smiled. "I sure as hell hope no one decides to rob my house then go on a vendetta against us." I joked slightly as I knelt in front of my bed beside Desiree while she faced the bomb in utter fear. "Relax; it won't explode on its own, Dez." I said as I rolled up the mat of instruments then buckled the small attached belt that held it closed. I placed the rolled up mat in my nightstand drawer and sat down next to my best friend.

"Now what's up?" I asked as I lay back on my bed. I felt like making another bomb but I was out of any possible supplies (that wouldn't make my parents mad) and I already had a stash in a pile of shoeboxes, each one stacked neatly with bombs of different varieties. I already used my brother's automatic guitar tuner on this one. My brother, Jake, was away at college but visits every so often. He'll be very upset then he'll change attitudes and want to test out the bomb. I won't let him of course then I'll have to explain why and that we'd need an airtight confinement in order to let it explode, not to mention live subjects to test it on and I really don't feel like using it or testing it until I feel it necessary. My brother knows about me however he is my parents' natural child and about five years older than me. That makes him about nineteen going on twenty. It also makes me about fourteen going on fifteen. I escaped on my own three years ago and only met up with my parents about a year after I had escaped and they had quit Itex. "I was thinking that you could take tall, blind and handsome and I could snatch dark and mysterious but that plan was shot to hell when I spotted him and Max Ride making goo-goo eyes." She said.

I rolled my eyes at her. It only figured; she somehow always had her eyes locked onto the taken ones. But she was so loyal that she wouldn't dare pursue them. "So, who's your next victim?" I asked. Desiree stuck her tongue out at me as she dropped down beside me. "Easy; Jake Laurence. He's the quarterback, untaken and completely hot." She said. I smiled at her and gave her double thumbs up. She was choosing someone untaken so I approved. My best friend needed a little bit of love in her life, if only to distract her away from mine. "Anyways, what's with the bomb-squad thingy?" She said, nodding to my newest bomb. I had to name it. "Name it, Dez," I said. She squealed and sat up straight in bed then moved over to the newest bomb. "Is it poisonous or just a big boom?" She asked. I smirked. "Poisonous," I answered. "Ooh, there are rarely any of those in the boxes." She said. "Venom," She said proudly and stood up tall, her hands on her hips. I smiled and nodded. I took out a post-it and plopped it onto the bomb. "Venom, it is." I agreed as I scribbled down the name on it. I taped the remote gently to the side of Venom and placed the set in the highest box on the tower of bombs. I really needed to make the towers shorter because if they fell, well, that might be bad. I just really hope there aren't any rare earth quakes while they're still around.

"Now, what's up with it?" Dez asked as we both sat back down on the bed then plopped onto our backs. "It's a hobby, you know that." I said. She smiled and nodded before rolling over. "We need to investigate the new kids as much as possible." She whispered to me from on her belly. I smiled at her antics. "I'll do my best, Dez," I said. She smiled proudly at me and lifted her fist to me. I bumped fists before she exited the room with a swagger and her bright smile. I rolled my eyes. I would have to be the one investigating them so that she doesn't accidently discover their little secret.

I was dancing into school, listening to "Holiday Inn" on my iPod. Desiree approached me gladly and I smiled, raising my arms overhead and shimmying my body. Some people laughed at my antics (including Desiree) while others wolf-whistled. I blew them a kiss before taking Desiree's hands and lifting them overhead so she was doing the same dance as me. Someone opened their locker and brought out an iPod deck so I plugged it in and turned it up high. I kept it on repeat. Some people sang along to the song while I danced in the center of the ring. "Hotel, Motel, Holiday Inn!" The crowd shouted in unison, some voices disguised in laughter. I suddenly spotted the four new faces. That would be Jeff, Nick, and two girls. The (do not take this as racist) black girl smiled at me, her eyes wide in excitement as she began swaying to the music. I grinned and pulled her out into the center of the ring where she danced along with Desiree, me and some other kids. Nick appeared to be explaining the situation to Jeff who kept on laughing at Nick's description. "I'm going to bring my girlfriends," I sang along with the song as it replayed itself. "Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room," I sang along with Desiree and some other kids.

Suddenly the song cut off and I froze, knowing exactly what had happened. My arms were still overhead and I smiled nervously. "Hello, Principal Henry," I squeaked nervously. I turned around slowly to face him and slowly brought my arms down. "Um, well, technically school hasn't started yet so this is kind of allowed," I said weakly. Principal Henry tapped his foot then pointed in the direction of his office. I groaned as I followed him down the hall. "Right," I groaned.

"How'd it go?" Desiree as I finally came to our English class. "Well, I got my iPod back, thank God. But seeing as it was before school, technically it was allowed." I said with a shrug.

Desiree snorted and high-fived me as I sat down in my seat beside her. "I swear, with the way you're going, you'll be bringing Venom to school!" Desiree cried out dramatically. I rolled my eyes. "I would never do that, Dez," I told her as I leaned back in my seat, placing my hands behind my head. "What do you mean, 'Venom'?" Jeff suddenly asked as he and Nick turned around in their seats. I raised an eyebrow. "Darcy's little hobby is making explosives. I get to name them!" Desiree said albeit in a low voice. Even if she doesn't care about what people think she doesn't want be known as friend of 'Bomb Chick'. Jeff seemed taken aback whereas Nick smirked. "You two should get along well," Nick said. And sure enough we did. Jeff and I talked, passed notes and drew diagrams of bombs. "What do you do with yours?" Jeff asked me in the halls as soon as class was over. "Oh, some of them I keep in my room whereas others I sell to the military," I said. Jeff blinked and smiled with a blush. "Well, that is awesome." He said, impressed. I blushed too and smiled as well while I stuck my English book in my backpack. Nick walked up and tapped Jeff on the shoulder, indicating it was time to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jeff," I said as I went the opposite way. I highly doubted that Jeff was his real name seeing as most of the School's experiments named themselves and we're often very original. 'Jeff' is not an original name. I blushed at the thought as I stepped up to my locker. I grinned at myself and swapped books. But the book was quickly dropped as I felt a furry hand cover my mouth and nose. I heard Desiree's scream and quick familiar footsteps known as Nick and Jeff's. They were the only three people in the hall besides me. I quickly stomped on the Eraser's foot and grabbed his arm, forcing him over my shoulder and to bang onto the metal lockers, making a rough dent. "Damn it," I hissed. "I knew it," I whispered to myself as I slammed my locker on the Eraser's hand. He cried out weakly. "You're too weak," I grumbled as I leaned against the locker casually, pressing more pressure onto his hand. Eventually I heard something like paper ripping and the Eraser brought up a handless arm. He half growled, half whined at the loss of his hand. I felt a tingle send up my body, indicating it was a gruesome thing to witness. "Well, if you had left me alone, maybe you would've been able to keep it." I scolded the Eraser like a puppy. "Now, go off to your master or whatever." I growled at him. His eyes narrowed angrily at me and he lunged at me with a snarl. He landed on top of me, his blood staining my body before I quickly and swiftly kicked him off me with both feet, standing up in the same motion.

Nick and Jeff rushed eagerly into action. "Iggy, ten o'clock!" Nick cried out to alert Jeff. I grinned at finally finding out his name. I looked at Desiree who had quickly passed out on the floor after seeing the blood. Damn it! I bit my lip, wondering what to do. I sighed and rushed after her, pulling her into the nearest bathroom. I set her against the wall and looked around before pulling out a joint and stuffing it into her unconscious hand. I was saving that, damn it! I quickly lit it and left the bathroom in a rush. I came back to more Erasers, crowding around Jeff/Iggy and Nick. I smirked at the challenge and quickly dropped to one knee, using my straight leg to swiftly pull each Eraser off their feet. I giggled slightly as I smirked at the pile of Erasers. "What the hell is going on here?" Max's unfamiliar voice cried out in rage in the hallway. I sighed as I stood up straight. "Hi, I'm Darcy," I said to her. She glared at me. "Alright, no handshakes," I said with a shrug. But just as swiftly as I'd kicked down the Erasers she aimed a snap-kick at my head. I dodged it by gripping onto her foot and turning her around so she was facing the opposite direction then bringing her foot up to her back. "I am not an Eraser, thank you very much." I hissed at her. Each face, which now included Monique, Angela and Zephyr, looked shocked at my mention of Erasers. "Speaking of which, get ready." I said as I launched her into the air. In reluctant cooperation she landed a kick on one Eraser who'd been getting up.

I sighed, causing some bangs to fly up above my eye. "I knew it! There's no way you can enjoy bombs and not be from the School!" Iggy cried out, pointing at me. I smirked and rolled my eyes before shrugging. "I guess you might be right. Oh, well," I said as I began to turn. I groaned in disappointment at the blood on me. "That's so gross," I grumbled as I walked off in the direction of the girl's bathroom. I hoped I could be ready and clean before Desiree woke up. I stepped into the bathroom and smiled at how empty it was other than an unconscious Desiree. When she went down, she went down hard. I was wearing a black t-shirt and pair of jeans so the shirt wasn't stained and the blood only got onto my upper torso so I was cool other than my hair and half my face. I quickly ducked my head under the sink and rinsed out my hair then scrubbed my face. I've had a lot of practice of this from alcohol and my favorite, marijuana. Yes, I was a druggie and drunk sometimes. Not all the time, but I liked to party and I liked to party hard. What can I say; I'm an animal!

Max, Monique and Angela all stepped into the bathroom and I glared at them through the mirror. "I won't tell if you don't," I said to them as I finished scrubbing off the final blood scrap. "Besides, what are your real names?" I asked them out of sheer curiosity. "What makes you think that these aren't our real names?" Monique asked. "Easy; people at the school only give you a number so you name yourselves and we tend to not be so uncreative as 'Monique' and 'Angela'." I said with a proud smile. "I'm Maximum Ride, this is Nudge and Angel." Max said. I smiled at them and turned around, whipping some water at them from my hair. I held out my hand to her, my grin plastered steeply on my face. "I'm Darcy Nickel." I said. "I didn't have a name until I was twelve and was adopted by my parents." I said. Max looked confused at the concept of being adopted and I explained. "They were old Itex docs who quit long ago and didn't tell because if they did, they'd be just as screwed." I said, rolling my eyes. Max shook my offered hand and set her leader face on. I smiled and nodded. "Cool," I said. "She's known about us from our movements and sounds since our first day here. At first she thought that we were here to capture her but then she noticed that we were uncomfortable and that Itex would've trained us to be comfy in these situations." Angel explained to Max. I smiled. "Mind reader, cool," I said and turned my head worriedly to Desiree.

"What's that in her hand?" Nudge asked me. "It's a joint; it'll explain why she passed out." I said with a shrug as I went to kneel down next to her. "The second hand should give the same symptoms if she lets it soak in for a while." I said. Max's eyes widened as Angel asked the question. "Where'd you get that?" Angel asked curiously. "I was saving it for later." I said, rolling my eyes and shrugging. "It's high school; it's very stressful sometimes and marijuana is known to be a very relaxing calmer." I said. Nudge nodded. "Yeah, the government is trying to enforce it to be a medical prescription to cancer patients. I think that some people will only pretend to have cancer to get the drug. Is that what you did? Or did you just get it off the streets like any sl—," Max cut her off by placing her hand on Nudge's mouth. "Sorry, she talks too much." Max said, rolling her eyes. I nodded as I searched Desiree for any injuries from her faint. There were none and she didn't hit her head so she was cool.

"Okay, get to class," I said to them, waving them off. "I need to stay here because no one will believe she did this without me." I said with a small smirk. Max nodded and began to lead the other two out of the bathroom. I sat down next to Desiree, trying to relax and inhale the drug. Desiree stirred at that moment. "What happened?" She moaned groggily. "I decided that we'd pay a visit to the happy farm." I said, drawling my words for the exaggerated effect. "You idiot," She grumbled. She had obviously inhaled the drug during her sleep. She slapped my arm lazily. I rolled my eyes as I relaxed more. "But I saw something furry." She said.

I rolled my eyes again. "That's Puff the Magic Dragon talking." I drawled and yawned tiredly. "We got to put this out." Desiree said and stamped out the joint, tossing it out the window. I felt sad for the waste of a perfectly good joint. I could've easily taken a few drags… "Anyways, we got to get to class." Desiree said and stood up, stumbling and giggling. "Man, I'm hungry," She breathed as she went over to the tap. She splashed her face and drank some cold water from the tap. I rolled my eyes as I did the same for the effect. "Now, let's go." I said. "We smell like the damn foxy fairy as it is," Desiree said with a sigh as we both left the bathroom. I walked more steadily, knowing she'd forget all this later on.

I have to say, it was pretty damn comical walking into the class with a completely high in the sky Desiree. Sure, we got detention and all that jazz but still, the things she did! First she decided she was going to try and eat the wax apple on Mrs. Stevenson's desk then she decided to dance on her desktop then she decided she was going to play with the TV and turn it to Dora the Explorer while Mrs. Stevenson wasn't looking. Then she began to dig through everyone's stuff. Everyone's been wide open to Desiree so no one really cared, especially since they knew that she was high in the sky. But someone actually had the nerve to bring to school a PORNO and she just popped that puppy in. That was when Mrs. Stevenson came in. It was hilarious, seeing her shocked, angry and wild expression and sure enough when she asked who put it in everyone burst out laughing. I mean, sex-related comedy is always the best, right? Then when she corrected herself, saying the 'tape' Desiree raised her hand and sure enough, she raised my hand too. We did everything together so it was no surprise to Mrs. Stevenson. It was hilarious though. Why someone brought porno to school is beyond me but I'm thinking maybe they were psychic. So, here we were in detention with the person whose porno it was, a completely busted and buzzed off Desiree and then our newcomers!

The one who Max called the Gasman, and Iggy entered the room, both looking completely and utterly smug. I raised an eyebrow at them. "Set a bomb off in the cafeteria," Iggy whispered to me. I smirked. "Of course you did," I snorted. Iggy gave a shrug like 'what can I say; I'm a badass' and then sat down in the desk next to mine. "What'd you do?" Iggy asked. I snorted. "Dez got high, my fault to explain why she passed out, ate a wax apple, turned the TV first to Dora then popped in a nice porno tape that someone brought to school then raised my hand along with hers to claim the fault." I said. Iggy chuckled, a blush still prominent from my mention of porno. "It was funny when she asked 'who put it in'." I said, testing his limits of laughter. He burst out laughing. I had to bite my lip from doing the same. Laughing is fairly contagious and very terminal. "Now that, is something to be laughing at." He said. I nodded as I leaned back in my desk. "I already had a detention from my little dance party this morning anyways." I said. "Oh, yeah, I heard about that." Iggy joked. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, Nudge was a great dancer," I said. Iggy blushed and rolled his blind eyes. "I would not mind tapping that." Desiree said awkwardly from beside me, leaning over my desk to tell Iggy this. I snorted and rolled my eyes. "She's still kicking the buzz." I explained to Iggy. "Max is so going to kill us for this." Iggy groaned, placing his head in his hands. I smiled and nodded.

"Something tells me setting bombs off in school is not the best thing to do to get on her good side." I chuckled. "It's usually what we do at every school. It's like an initiation for schools." Gasman said with a shrug. I rolled my eyes but my smile stayed on. "No talking," Principal Henry snapped at us from behind his book. I pulled out a sheet of paper and scribbled down notes to Iggy and Gasman through the entire two hours. Damn it; two hours. My parents were going to kill me over their worry.

"Okay, so time to get on with our lives." Principal Henry said as soon as the time was up, snapping his book closed. I wondered if it was any good. "Miss Nickel and Miss Hail please do not come again; same for you, Smiths." He said. I rolled my eyes as I stood up and prepared to leave. Huh…


End file.
